


You put your arms around me and I'm home

by WarwomanWay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay





	You put your arms around me and I'm home

Its another motel room in another town she will soon to forget the name of, and honestly she doesn't care about it. Sure she came to a job and she was going to do that job but the ache in her chest wouldn't go away. 

She sets her bag down by the door with a heavy heart as she made her way to the bathroom. As far as motel rooms went this one didn't suck to bad, at least it did have hot water which is what she need to get the grime of the road off of her body. 

After showering to remove all the dirt and dust she dried her hair with a towel. She got an uneasy feeling as she stepped out into the room, she slowly made her way to the night stand were she left her gun. 

"Don't shoot." A voice from behind her mocked causing Jo to jump out of her skin. 

"Damnit Ruby, we have talked about this. You don't sneak up on a hunter." Jo hissed but there was no heat in her voice as she faced the demon. 

Ruby smirked. "Well you're rather jumpy tonight." Her hands were on Jo in a second and the tension seemed to melt away as the hunter threw her arms around the demon.

"God, I have missed you." She breathed out against Ruby's skin. 

Ruby nuzzled her hair breathing Jo in. "I might have missed you too." 

The motel didn't seem so bad now. It was actually starting to feel like home.


End file.
